


His Inner Struggle

by HPFangirl71



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humanity, Inner Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon fights a losing battle with the demons within himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Inner Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER: This story was written a bit ago, based on the season two episode where Damon finally goes back to drinking human blood thats not from a blood bag... He lies in the middle of the road, an unsuspecting female approaches him, he compells her, and then kills her. This is a drabble about what he was feeling at that very moment.

His Inner Struggle… by HPFangirl71

Damon watched the blood flow freely from the girl’s wound, entranced by its beauty. He bent down to let his tongue lick at the crimson liquid and its taste enticed him more. He felt his fangs protruding as the bloodlust swept over him, leaving him hungry and anxious, as he let his teeth tear into the fragile flesh of his victim. He drank greedily of the sweet essence, giving in completely to the monster living within.

Damon Salvatore was fine with being a monster; it was acting human when he wasn’t that left him yearning and needful. That’s what Elena Gilbert did to him in wanting him to be “good” like his brother. By making him feel for her, she left him confused and wanting. She made him yearn for something he’d never get back… She made him hunger for something more than blood, when he was with her he yearned to embrace his humanity. The humanity that he’d lost so long ago and could never get back no matter how “good” he became. It left him grief stricken and hurting. 

The last thing Damon Salvatore wanted was to feel the pain. Feeling the pain opened him up to the jealousy, the hate, the regrets he had toward his younger brother. It opened the door to his feelings for Elena. He desired her more than any woman he’d ever desired in all the centuries he’d been alive. She was everything he yearned to be once again and she left him aching and needful. By becoming a monster, he could pretend to not want what wasn’t his to desire. He could pretend he wasn’t hungering for her touch at every moment of every day. 

Damon felt the adrenaline of the kill coursing through his veins. Felt it with every drop of warm blood slipping down his throat. If this made him a monster then so be it, a monster he would become… Becoming this kind of a monster helped free his feelings. However, they weren’t the type of feelings that she wanted and needed him to feel. Elena didn’t understand that he needed this, needed the thrill of the hunt and the euphoria of a fresh kill. It made him more of a monster, but at least he was feeling something that wasn’t painful. Becoming this monster freed him from the unreachable desire to be once again human…


End file.
